1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an antenna mounting structure for mounting an antenna in an area with tight clearances around the base of the antenna.
2. Background Information
Most automotive vehicles are equipped with a radio, which typically requires an antenna to effectively receive radio waves. In the past, most automotive vehicles included an externally mounted antenna. The most common vehicle antenna is a mast or thin rod type antenna that extends upwardly from a body panel such as a rear quarter panel, a front fender, or an A-pillar. In some vehicle designs, it can be difficult to install the mast type antenna in a desired location. In particular, typically, a hand insertion clearance of at least a one hundred millimeter sphere is desired to install the mast type antenna. Since the antenna mounting structure is normally located beneath the body panel, the hand insertion clearance beneath the antenna opening in the body panel can often be less than the desired hundred millimeter sphere. In such cases, the mast type antenna has been replaced with other styles of antennas. However, the mast type antenna tends to be one of the most economical types of antennas available.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved antenna assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.